


yakunoya week (#1)

by yourloveisameme



Series: yakunoya [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yakunoya Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: Day 1, prompt: secret relationship





	yakunoya week (#1)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1, prompt: secret relationship

Yaku crept along the wall to the back of the building, his heart hammering his chest. He'd ran all the way from the locker room while his teammates were still changing. He crouched in the bushes, waiting, growing more nervous by the minute.

What if he wasn't going to show up? What if he decided he wasn't going to see Yaku anymore? What if--?

"Hey," said a voice from behind, hands landing on Yaku’s shoulders. He shrieked. He jumped to his feet.

Nishinoya burst out laughing. "Holy shit--the look on your face..."

"Haha, very funny," Yaku said. He found himself grinning at the younger boy. Yaku leaned back against the wall, tilting his head as he looked him up and down. Nishinoya was still in his orange #4 jersey. Dark hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, face flushed from both excersize and laughing. "What took you so long?" He tried to sound casual.

"Your school's a fucking mess," Nishinoya said, stepping close to him. "Do you know how hard it is to find your way around here?" He wiped his forehead. "That was one hell of a game, yeah?"

Yaku nodded. "You guys did better than we expected."

Nishinoya raised his eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?" He advanced towards him, with his hands on his hips.

"I mean, your team improved," Yaku said, lifting his chin. "But we still won in the end."

"Barely."

"Your defense was good, of course." Yaku touched Nishinoya's arm, his fingers moving upwards to his neck.

"Did you see me make that epic save in the second set?" Nishinoya asked, eyes gleaming like burnished bronze.

"I did, yeah. That was awesome."

"Not as awesome as _you_ , though." Nishinoya said, eagerly putting a hand on Yaku’s waist.

Yaku felt his face heating up; he covered up his embarrassment by leaning in and kissing him on the cheek which led to more kissing until Yaku heard his teammates voices nearby. They stopped just in time, as the rest of Nekoma rounded the corner.

Kuroo spotted Yaku standing with the libero from Karasuno and they were...hugging? Or at least Nishinoya's arm was around Yaku’s shoulder and Yaku didn't mind. It looked like he was whispering in his ear too, his mouth centimeters from Yaku's ear, his bleached-blond bangs brushing against his head.

"Um, Karasuno's about to leave, so you might want to go before they abandon you," Kuroo said.

The libero didn't take his eyes off Yaku. "I wouldn't mind being left here." Nishinoya said, which Kuroo thought was an odd thing to say. He smiled at Yaku and then pulled him into a full hug. "See you next time, Morisuke-kun!” Nishinoya said, backing away as he waved goodbye.

“Morisuke?” Kuroo echoed. “How come _he_ gets to call him by his first name, even I’m not allowed to--” He glanced at Kenma, who had a knowing expression on his face.

Kenma looked at Yaku. "So he's the one you've been texting all the time?"

"Oh really?" Kuroo raised his eyebrows. "You got something you want to tell us?"

Yaku blushed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Shut up."


End file.
